


Sweet Crimson

by Otome-And-Chill (Imperator_Incendia)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Period Oral Sex, Period Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperator_Incendia/pseuds/Otome-And-Chill
Summary: You are staying in Beel's room after he wrecked yours. You just so happen to start your period while rooming with him.Period smut with the hungry boi. POV alternates between MC and Beel; it is marked where it changes.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Sweet Crimson

\---MC---

I didn’t realize my period would happen so soon. And of all times, when my room was trashed and I was having to stay with Beel. I just hoped I wouldn’t bleed too much, or cramp too bad, or worse, bleed on his sheets. Meandering back to his room to put on comfy clothes, I couldn’t help but feel almost nauseated as a cramp wracked through my lower body. I grabbed some oversized pjs and curled up in bed, wishing ibuprofen was a thing in Devildom.

The door swung open quietly, and I barely stirred. I was too focused on staying still and keeping a hand on my abdomen to even consider the possibility that the Avatar of Gluttony would have a sense of smell to rival a police dog. I heard footsteps approach in the dark, and then they paused.

“Hey, MC,” he said, voice quiet, “Are you okay?” “I just don’t feel good, I’m sorry. I hope you don’t mind if I sleep early,” I responded, hoping he’d just drop it. “You don’t have to apologize, but who hurt you? I want to know.” He said, and I was confused.

“Nobody hurt me, I just don’t feel good. Why do you think that?” I asked, still not dawning on me that he could smell the blood. “Because you’re bleeding? Did you need some bandages, or a doctor?” he said bluntly, and I could feel my cheeks instantly flush.

“Umm, no… I’m not hurt, Beel. It’s just that time of the month for me, and I um… just want to be left alone. I’m in pain and feel kind of nauseous.” I said, feeling so embarrassed that he could literally smell the blood coming out of my body. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you be,” he said quietly, and left the room again.

I rolled away to face the wall and internally groaned; if he could smell blood like that, even such a small amount since I just started, what else could he smell? Or worse, what if I ever got aroused, or even worse yet, had a wet dream? Dear god, please smite me now.

\---Beel---

I just paced around the kitchen, wondering what I should do. I knew I probably made her uncomfortable, just by the change in her tone. Apparently, this was not something humans talk about. I had been very worried that she was hurt, but finding out it was something that happens every month? _How is that normal or healthy?_ She had said she was in pain, should I try and bring her something? _What do humans even take for pain?_

As I continued to pace and think, one of my brothers appeared in the doorway. “You seem much more… agitated than normal. Is the human being in your room bothering you? I’m sure Lucifer could make other arrangements, send her to Purgatory Hall…” Satan began, and it made me stop. “No, she’s just… bleeding. Apparently, humans do that monthly? She said she’s hurting and I’m not sure how to help her…” I began, shaking my head.

Satan’s eyes widened, and he came in closer. “She’s having her period? Yes, human females do get that monthly as a part of their reproductive cycle. It lasts like a week, from what I’ve read. It can be very uncomfortable for them, and cause lots of uncomfortable cramping in their pelvic area. Oddly enough, apparently females are known to get quite aroused at that time and I believe I read once that orgasming can actually act as a pain reliever. Such a strange process. Also, heat can help the pain. I hope she doesn’t disturb you too much. Humans can be such a hassle.” Satan said, and then left the kitchen.

I stood there, feeling very embarrassed for some reason. Shaking my head, I was trying to forget the memory of the scent. She had always smelled very good, but the scent of her blood was absolutely intoxicating. I felt a little scared as to how I was going to be able to share a room with her if she continued to bleed for the next week.

Walking slowly back to the room, I had a warm bag of stones that was normally used after a hard workout or game to relieve my sore muscles. I hoped it would help her some, and perhaps if she wasn’t in as much pain her scent wouldn’t be as noticeable? _Here’s to hoping_.

Opening the door quietly, I noticed she was still curled up in a ball. The scent of her blood filled my nostrils immediately and I halted; I wanted to devour her. My heart was hammering in my chest and I held the bag of stones tightly, almost crushing some of the rocks. Swallowing thickly, I stepped forward and went over to her tightly curled form in bed.

“Hey,” I said, voice slightly husky and not even realizing it, and she stirred. “Here, it’s warm stones. I heard heat can help.” I said, extending the pouch of stones. As she shifted and reached for me, the covers stirred and I could smell her even more. It was going to drive me crazy. “Thank you,” she said, reaching for the bag of stones. I didn’t let it go; I wasn’t even thinking about letting go. My mind was in a hunger-filled fog. “Beel?” she asked timidly, unsure tone in her voice.

My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears, and I was uncontrollably salivating. I was not even entirely aware that the words tumbled out of my mouth: “I want to taste you. Your blood smells so good.”

\---MC---

I couldn’t actually believe he just said that to me. _Did he just tell me he wanted to eat me out, or just eat me?_ I was completely taken back, and at the same time, weirdly aroused. A small gasp escaped my lips; I knew that demons were different, but clearly, they had no inhibitions or filter when it comes to what’s on their mind.

It was no lie; I did find the huge ginger demon to be quite the eye candy, but I wasn’t sure I was even supposed to engage in such activities. A demon fuck buddy? Is he even meaning this in a sexual way, or just literally that he wants to taste my blood? So many thoughts flooded through my head, and then the bag of stones fell into my hands.

“I… am so sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you… I promise I don’t want to devour you! My gluttony is sometimes very hard to control. I’ll do better.” His voice seemed farther away now, and he certainly had taken at least a few steps back from the bed. At that, the door opened up again and he left, leaving me sitting in the dark with a warm bag of stones.

My sleep was riddled with weird dreams; being naked in front of the entire RAD, sleeping on the dining room table, and lastly, Beel. In a very sexualized, almost fetish-like way. Beel in all his demonic glory, face buried under my RAD uniform skirt, me holding on to his horns for dear life as he slid his tongue as far in my dripping core as it could go. I was so enthralled in that dream I was hoping it would never end, wishing he really would eat me out until I couldn’t stand up from being so overstimulated.

\---Beel---

I couldn’t believe I just told the human that I wanted to taste her blood. My mind was racing, and I was hurrying as fast as possible to go work out. I needed to calm down, blow off some steam and just forget about the whole thing. The problem was, the whole thing was in my bed, and smelled damn delicious. _What if she told Lucifer? Or worse, Lord Diavolo?_

As I got into the gym on the campus, I could feel my demon form trying to claw its way out, barely in check under my skin. I lifted weights, trying to busy my mind with the burning of muscles, but to no avail. I was afraid that I terrified her. Or that she was going to think I wanted to eat her; after all, I had off-handedly commented that I couldn’t make any guarantees that I wouldn’t.

_Do humans even do that stuff? Do they taste each other? Maybe that’s why she seemed so afraid?_ More weight added to the bar. _Is it just that taboo in human culture? Or maybe because she doesn’t know me that well?_ More weight. _I just really, really wanted to taste her, she smelled so good…_ The last set of weight discs available. _Lick every inch of her skin, and then shove my head between her legs and lick every bit of her until her pain was gone…._

I hadn’t even realized that I was leaving finger indentions in the bar after letting my mind wander until I went to set it back in the rack. _I really need to get a grip! I couldn’t be that rough with her, I’d hurt her!_ Wandering off to the locker room and then to the showers, I needed to get control of myself, so I turned the water on as cold as I possibly could. Stepping into the frigid stream of water, I felt even more embarrassed at the thought of having to go back to my room. _Or worse, breakfast. Or class. Or the rest of this week._

I groaned, not even sure how I was going to look her in the face after telling her that I wanted to do such a thing to her. _Would she even forgive me or trust me after something like that?_ After toweling off and putting on some spare clothes that I had in my locker, I made my way back to my room.

My heart was once again hammering in my chest, and for the first time in as long as I could remember, I wasn’t thinking about food. I was just afraid she was going to be gone, or that Lucifer would be there, or that I was going to be chained up in the dungeon until she was better. Standing outside the door to my room, I paused, took a deep breath, and turned the handle.

The pungent smell of her sweat and blood hit my nose like a ton of bricks, and there was something else mingled in… something sweet? I really couldn’t place it, but it smelled delicious. My pupils dilated in the dark to better see and I bit down on my lower lip, stifling a growl. She whined in her sleep and let out a sigh, shifting in bed. Another whine and another roll, and I thought I was about to lose the small bit of composure I had left.

Instead, I shoved one of the various candy bars that I stashed around the room into my mouth and tried my best to ignore her small noises or the absolutely intoxicating smell drifting from the bed. Quickly throwing on some pajama pants and laying on the couch, I chewed slowly on the candy bar and stared at the ceiling, hoping that I could just ignore the whole situation. It was a futile effort.

Another sound that almost sounded like a moan drifted my way, and I couldn’t take it anymore. _Maybe she is having a nightmare?_ Standing up, senses heightened and feeling very warm all the sudden, I made my way to her sleeping form. Pausing for a moment at the bed, looking down at the small lump under the covers that I knew was her, I swallowed hard and wondered if this was a good idea. I reached out and gently shook her, trying to rouse her. She shot up, startled, and stared at me with wide eyes, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. “I think you were having a nightmare.” I said, looking down at her, “I’m sorry if I scared you earlier and made you have bad dreams.”

\---MC---

Jolted awake from the most delicious and erotic dream of my life, I saw the very object of said dream looming over me, a look of concern on his face. “No, I was…. Not scared. I was surprised. And not sure what to say,” I responded, my heart hammering, pressing my thighs together as my arousal started to become more pain due to lack of stimulation.

“Oh, so… that wouldn’t bother you if I tasted you?” he said, once again being ungodly blunt. “Would it make things weird between us?” I asked timidly, and I could tell he paused. “I don’t think so, but just don’t let the others find out, okay? I don’t like sharing things I like to eat.” My face heated up very fast, and I couldn’t believe he was talking about me like food. It was weird and surprisingly erotic.

“I mean… I don’t see you as food. But you smell really good. And you kind of smell different now, a bit sweeter? I’m not sure why, but its driving me crazy,” he got quieter the more he talked, and he seemed timid. I decided what the hell, and just spoke my mind. “I was dreaming about you,” I blurted out, and the silence in the room grew almost to the point where I could hear his heart beating. “Really?” he said, slightly surprised, and then I felt the bed dip a bit.

“Yeah, it was very… intense. And I was honestly sad I woke up, but you’re here, so if you want to…. I’m game.” I said, sighing and then I felt his hand touch my cheek. “You really will let me… taste you?” he said, stroking my cheek ever so gently, and I wanted to die.

“Yes,” I breathed, feeling like every layer of clothing was entirely too much. The heat in my abdomen was swelling, and it was too late for me to turn back now. I reached down and shimmied my panties off my hips, attempting to toss them aside when he took them from me and sniffed them, panty liner and all, and then set them aside. He quickly slid under the covers and put his head between my thighs, running his tongue on the inside of my legs and making me cover my mouth to hold back a moan. He quickly slipped his tongue in between my folds and I felt like I was going to die in sheer pleasure.

His tongue was broader and longer than I anticipated, and he quickly plunged it inside me with a noise that sounded almost like a growl. I breathed heavily and involuntarily squeezed my thighs against his head, and he slid his hands under my hips and held me still as he gorged himself on my dripping core. His tongue flexed, and dipped, and he sucked and lapped at my tight wet hole until I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

I grabbed the pillow with one hand and held it tightly over my face while grabbing his hair with the other hand, tugging hard. A scream of ecstasy was muffled into the pillow as my walls quivered around his tongue and I came undone into his mouth. He moaned into me and moved his hands down, spreading my thighs open more and removing his tongue from me, lapping up every inch of my pussy until I came again.

“So tasty,” he mumbled into me as he slipped his tongue back into my drenched hole, trying to lick and suck every drop out of me. I screamed into the pillow again as he swirled his tongue and poked at a particularly sensitive part inside me, and I pulled his hair hard. I just hoped the pillow was enough to prevent the whole house from waking up and discovering Beel tongue deep in my pussy.

\---Beel---

The more I licked, the more I couldn’t stop myself. She tasted amazing, and when she came, I wanted to just drink every bit of her. Her hand tangled in my hair, pulling tight every time she clamped down on my tongue was sending me into a frenzy. I couldn’t keep myself away from her, and I slipped a finger inside her, pulling out as much of her sweet nectar as possible and licking it off before plunging it back in while my tongue rolled over the little nub that seemed to make her pull on my hair even harder.

She was a writhing, moaning mess, and she was so wet her sweet juices laced with blood were beginning to drip out of her. I licked her entire slit, trying to not let a single drop go to waste. She moaned again as I continued to lap at every part of her, even her tight little ass. I kept fingering her as my tongue prodded at her rear entrance, wanting to devour everything that she had to offer. She spread her legs farther and I greedily pushed my face into her, working my finger fervently inside her.

I couldn’t help myself, and as I added another finger inside her, she squealed as it stretched her farther. I pulled my fingers out and sucked the juices off before sliding my tongue back in her as deep as I could get it. Lifting her hips off the bed so I could get a better angle, she was completely relaxed in my grip until another spasm wracked her frame.

As I continued alternating between my tongue and fingers, she would orgasm every so often, but the spasms were getting weaker and weaker. She seemed very tired, and despite wanting to keep my tongue buried inside her for the rest of the night, I decided to stop and gently put her back on the bed.

I noticed she seemed almost entirely limp, so I pulled the pillow off her face and she was barely awake. Her eyes met mine for just a moment, she started to reach for me, and then she stopped; her eyes slipping shut. Almost immediately little snores started to come out of her, and I tried my best to put her underwear back on her so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable in the night. Tucking her back in and giving her a quick kiss on the head, I returned back to the couch.

As I laid there, I was very aware of the painfully full erection I was going to have to deal with at some point. Getting up and grabbing a dirty shirt off the top of my hamper, I returned to the couch and laid down, pulling the waistband of my pants down enough to free my throbbing member. Licking my lips and savoring every last bit of her, I stroked myself to completion, which did not take nearly as long as I expected it to. Cleaning myself up and tossing the shirt on the floor, I finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

\---MC---

I awoke to the obnoxious alarm I had set, fidgeting with it and finally snoozing it, and then rolled over to try and get up. As I attempted to swing my legs onto the floor, the realization of last night hit me in full force when I noticed my legs were actually quite weak. _Oh my god, I fucked a demon last night._ I gingerly tried to stand, and as wobbly as I was, I somehow managed it. _There is no fucking way I can go to class like this, holy shit!_

I thought about it for just a moment, and then remembered that it was Friday. I tried my best to function, and staggered my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I leaned against the shower wall and let the water run over me, my body thoroughly relaxed but also almost rubbery. I needed to get my shit together, and fast, before I started getting weird questions from the other brothers. I had no idea how in the hell I was going to be able to keep rooming with Beel if our previous night’s activities turned into a regular thing. _We didn’t even actually fuck, he just was that damn good with his mouth!_

Just thinking about his tongue made me get a little wet again, and I quickly had to push the thoughts from my mind so I could compose myself. After a quick wash and rinse, I stepped out of the shower and found myself a little steadier. Combing my hair, brushing my teeth and pulling on my uniform, I rushed out the door as best as I could manage without looking weird and wobbly.

To my great relief, most of the brothers had already left for school, with the exception of Leviathan and Beel, who was still eating everything in sight. I couldn’t help but get a little excited seeing him. “Hey, MC! I managed to save you a plate, because I really thought Beel would eat it all.” Levi said, and I was grateful.

“Thanks, Levi,” I said, and he returned to his D.D.D., absorbed in whatever game he was playing. “I’m off,” he said, standing up, “Beel, you gonna walk her to school today? Mammon already left because he did something to piss off Lucifer, so he took off as soon as he could.” “Yep, I can take her,” Beel said, his mouth full of food. “See ya,” Levi said, and then walked out the door.

We sat in silence for just a moment, and for some reason, I was beyond embarrassed and felt extremely awkward. “I’m glad you can walk right today,” he said finally, breaking the silence in between bites. I nearly choked on my water, and then calmed myself. _He literally has eaten you out, what could you possibly be shy about with him?_

“Yeah, me too,” I responded, smirking a bit, “You are extremely skilled.” “You passed out pretty quick after, so I hoped I did a good job,” he said, looking over at me. “Oh fuck yes, it was fantastic. I almost couldn’t walk to the bathroom this morning.” I said, blushing but feeling much more confident.

“Are you hurting as bad today? I heard that orgasms can reduce cramping.” He said bluntly, and there was the Beel I was used to. “Actually, I don’t hurt nearly as much today. I don’t know how well I’m going to be able to focus, but it was totally worth it.” I said, smiling at him. “So… I can do it again?” he asked, giving me an absolutely priceless hopeful look. “Well, it is the weekend…” I began, thinking of a way to craft this, “And I could stay holed up in your room with the excuse I’m in pain…”

“But you won’t be in pain, hopefully?” he interjected, and I looked over at him. “They won’t know that, and once you’re done with me, I’m sure I won’t be able to walk, so they can just assume I’m sleeping off my cramps from that time of the month.” I said with a shrug, and then he nodded and smiled.

“Good, that means I get you all to myself for the weekend, and can have all the second helpings I want,” he said, taking the last bite of his meal. God, I was going to hell for so many reasons at this point, and face-fucking a demon was at the top of the list.

Class was boring as hell, but I did my best to focus and not draw attention, as I was mostly a model student and Lucifer’s reliable human. Taking my notes and answering small questions here or there to show I was paying attention, I was checking the wall clock and making mental notes about how long I had left before I could slink off to Beel’s room and sit on that glorious face of his.

My cheeks got a little flushed just thinking about it, but I was ready to have a fun weekend, as I never really felt like I had gotten a chance to relax since I had arrived in Devildom. There was always some sort of report, someone threatening me, something breaking, someone trying to eat me. But now, I was welcoming the eating and couldn’t wait for his next meal.

As if my slutty prayers were answered, the bell rang and I began gathering my supplies and texts, tucking them into my bookbag. As I wearily stood from my seat, I noticed Lucifer coming in to the classroom. “Are you alright, MC?” he asked, looking concerned. “Yes, I’m just… a bit tired. And well, it’s… that time of the month for me. So, lady problems. I’ve been pretty uncomfortable and in pain, so I’m really happy it’s Friday.” I said, feeling embarrassed and talking quietly, but laying the perfect foundation for staying in Beel’s room all weekend.

“I see,” he said, shifting uncomfortably, “Well, take some time to rest, we have nothing planned this weekend. I will fetch Beel and have him assist you back to his room.”

\---Beel---

I appeared in the classroom rather quickly, looking down at the small human standing next to Lucifer. “She is not feeling well, I am entrusting you to see her back to your room so she may rest.” Lucifer said, nodding over to her. “Sure,” I said, and walked over to her, scooping her up and taking her out of the classroom and back towards home. “Hey, I can walk!” she said, and I smirked at her. After we were out of earshot of everyone, I leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “Not for long.”

I gave a quick lick to the lobe of her ear, and all I could smell was her delicious blood and arousal. As soon as I got her back to my room, I was going to eat her until she couldn’t moan anymore. She blushed a bit, and then settled into my grasp. I was so very happy that the tastiest treat I had ever had was all mine for an entire weekend.

As I shut the door and quickly locked it, I flung her bookbag and mine into the closest chair and then plopped her face down on the bed, legs near the edge. Tugging her by the hips to the edge of the bed, she gasped as I pushed her skirt up and started licking the tops of her thighs. “You better be quiet, everyone is awake,” I said, lightly nipping at the swell of her ass. She grabbed a pillow and I immediately pulled her panties down, sticking my tongue in between her folds and swiping a long stripe over her sensitive mound.

She immediately moaned as my tongue delved into her hot, dripping core, and I gripped her hips harder. I couldn’t resist slurping every bit of her wet, blood mingled juices out of her, and the sounds she was making was spurring me on even more. Placing my hands on the globes of her ass, I pulled her core open even more and stuck my tongue as far in her as I could get it.

Part of me was thrilled she was staying in my room, the other part of me was mad that I hadn’t gotten to do this to her before. I slid my thumb over her nub and started rubbing it ever so slightly; just a few movements and I could feel her clenching around my tongue; another hot, wet, wave of liquid running into my mouth and down my chin. I could really get used to this.

\---MC---

I buried my face into the pillow as hard as I could, his tongue shoved into my aching cunt, a finger teasing my clit and tearing another orgasm out of my body. I really didn’t know how much longer I could take this; his tongue was fantastic and I was nearly having an out of body experience. Moaning into the pillow and wishing I could be boned into next week by him, I finally decided to try and move.

Unfortunately for me, Beel was the strongest demon around, and his grip on my ass was not allowing me to move at all. I was sure I was going to have fingerprints bruised into my ass and hips and this rate. He growled and pulled his tongue out, lapping me with broad strokes. I tried once again to wiggle my hips, and he stilled me with his hands. “Am I hurting you?” he asked, tongue languidly licking every so often. “Oh god no, you are fucking fantastic,” I managed to huff out, panting and writhing under him.

“Good,” he responded, resuming his frantic licking. “Beel,” I moaned, and he hummed into me, tongue poking at my wet hole again. “I just… want you to… fuck me.” I grunted out, shoving my hips back towards him. He withdrew his tongue and paused; I could feel his hot breath on my aching core. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, letting me go. I flipped around and slid off the bed into his lap, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply.

I could taste myself on his tongue; slightly bitter with a tinge of metallic from the blood. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and I scooted into his lap until I was flush against him, his raging arousal pressing into my thigh through his pants. I shifted my hips and ground them against him, leaving a wet mark on the crotch of his uniform. He reached down and gripped my thigh tightly, pulling away from the kiss.

His eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted. “I really don’t want to hurt you,” he said, looking slightly scared, “I’m not human, you know.” “I know that, and I don’t care that you’re a demon. You don’t care that I’m a human,” I said, running my fingers through his red locks, playing with the edge of his earlobe. “If you don’t stop… I might not be able to control myself,” he said, chest heaving, looking away. I leaned forward and kissed him again, pulling his hair hard.

I pushed on his chest with my other hand, and he went down without a fight. Straddling his lap, I reached down for his belt, quickly unfastening it while palming his erection through his pants. He groaned and shoved his hips up, eyes closed. Unzipping his pants, he lifted his hips and I shimmied them down to mid-thigh, just enough to give me the access I wanted. Pulling his boxers down, I was certainly not ready for the sight that awaited me.

His cock was probably close to 10 inches, and at least 7 inches around. He was breathing heavy, looking at me with wide eyes while chewing on his bottom lip, unsure how to read me. Looking him straight in the face, I moved forward, skirt hiked up around my hips, and started to sink down on him. The stretch was almost unbearable; I went slowly and tried my best not to cry out. He threw his head back against the floor, fists balled up above his head, jaw clenched as he let out a huge sigh.

I continued my agonizingly slow descent onto his length, trying to not rip myself apart on his massive member. After taking half of him, I paused to give myself some time to adjust and breathe. He groaned low and long, and I looked at him, panting as I told him, “Now you’re going to have to be the quiet one.”

Sinking down ever lower, I finally had almost all of him in me, and I felt as if I had been impaled. I wasn’t sure if I could take the entirety of him, but I figured if I started to move and loosen up more, I could probably manage it. Rolling my hips tentatively, I saw the almost feral look in his eyes as he ground his teeth and threw his head back again, growling. The movement of my hips again had him grabbing my thighs, fingers digging into my flesh as he pushed himself up into me, hilting himself. The action caused the air to escape my lungs, and I fell forward, balancing myself with my hands on his chest.

He groaned low and guttural, and I started into a rhythm as best as I could. It wasn’t even a full minute, and I realized he was different. His eyes squeezed shut tight, teeth bared and grinding, every muscle in his neck straining as I could feel him holding himself back with every bit of willpower he had. And then he stilled.

His mouth relaxed and his fangs seemed more prominent, his eyes flew open and his pupils were blown so wide I thought his eyes had turned black. I saw the outline of his horns peek through his ginger locks, and then in an instant faster than I could register, I was on my back on the bed and he was fucking me with very little restraint. His grunts and growls were beyond erotic, and the way his cock had me filled with each thrust was leaving me gasping for air and begging for more. I clawed his back without realizing it, my nails sinking deep into his flesh and no doubt leaving marks.

I came hard around his dick, my walls squeezing and fluttering as he fucked me through my orgasm. His hips began to stutter, fingers digging deeper into my hips, and then finally he stilled; wings fluttering as his emptied himself into me. Letting me go and collapsing on the bed next to me, it took him a minute to come out of his lust-filled haze, but when he did, he was a mess.

\---Beel---

My first thought was that I hurt her. _I was so very rough with her, and she is so tiny compared to me! Not to mention, humans are so fragile!_ Panicking, I sat up and examined her, worried I had broken her pelvis or ruptured something internally. “Are you okay?” I asked, my hands lightly roaming over the areas I had squeezed the hardest. I could see the faint purple blooms beginning to show up where my fingertips had dug into her flesh mercilessly, and I felt horrible.

Instead, she seemed to almost purr in approval, a lazy smirk on her face. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you are fucking fantastic,” she responded, shifting her hips to show me she could still move, “And a total god in bed.”

I felt my cheeks heat up almost instantly, not really knowing what to say. I didn’t feel like I had done anything specifically fantastic; I hadn’t even lasted that long without shifting into my demon form and nearly breaking her. Even then I didn’t last as long as I wanted to, but it might not have a been a bad thing, considering the bruises she already had after our brief tryst.

She rolled over and gently ran a hand down my arm, a smile of bliss plastered across her face. _Were humans really that easy to please?_ I laid down next to her and pulled her against me, our clothing rumpled and most likely stained in many places. I buried my nose into her hair, and she shoved her face into my chest. “This is nice,” she murmured, and I gently caressed her back and hummed in agreement.

I wished I could stay like this with her all night, but my stomach started to betray me. “I’m going to get cleaned up, and then go grab some food. Anything specific you want me to bring back?” I asked her, sitting up and pulling my clothes off the rest of the way, throwing them in the hamper. “I’m not picky,” she said sleepily, pulling the blankets around her and curling up. My sheets were going to be a wreck but I didn’t care; they’d just smell like her. I could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Obey Me! fanfic. Feedback, comments, etc, please feel free to leave them!


End file.
